Chrismas Special
by everythinghasitstime
Summary: Hope you enjoy my christmas special.


**Hope you enjoy my christmas special. Please review, good or bad.**

**Christmas Special**

Alex walked into CID, her cheeks bright red along with her nose and her curls hung limp around her face, doused in snow. Alex peeled off her snow covered jacket and scanned the room, just Shaz was at her desk and everyone else was nowhere to be seen. "Err Shaz where are the boys?" Alex pondered as she walked towards Shaz's desk and perched on the edge.

"Where do you think they are Ma'am?" Alex sighed as she could take a wild guess at where they'd buggered of too. Alex wondered over to the window that looked down on the car park, there they were men acting like boys. Gene and Ray ganged up against Chris who was having great big chunks of snow hurled at him and running around like a girl. She chuckled to herself and Shaz joined her with a cup of tea.

"Thanks Shaz." Alex smiled at her; Shaz just watched her fiancé rolling around in the snow. "You could never guess they're the men who are supposed to be looking after this city could you?" Alex giggled at her comment.

"No ma'am, this city is doomed." Shaz sipped her tea calmly not taking her eyes of the wintery scene. Alex pulled herself away from the window and leant against the wall holding her tea close to her chest. Alex enjoyed the piece of quiet in the office when the boys were out, it sometimes felt strange two girls in such a masculine environment, but moments like these were few and far between. Shaz returned to her desk, having finished her tea, and continued working. They could her loud chatting and bickering coming from down the corridor, then it burst into the office along with the rest of the team as they came through the doors.

"Mornin' Bolly." Gene smiled politely. Butterflies rose in her tummy willing to be released, as his husky voice spoke her name.

"Didn't mean you 'ad to gang up on me!" Chris sulked back to his desk, his head rested on one arm and grumpy expression took over his face.

"Bolls in 'ere!" Gene bellowed from his office. Alex stood up and wondered in to the office. "Any calls when I was out?" Alex looked at him bewildered, wondering if that was what he had really call her in to talk about.

"No Guv." She replied. Alex began to turn around to leave.

"Talk to Chris will you, cause you're good with feelins' n stuff."She nodded and carried on leaving the office. He cursed himself couldn't he just be a man and ask her.

Alex sat on the chair next to Chris and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you aright Chris? Alex asked gently. Chris lifted his head to look at her. "Gene's worried about you." Her big eyes looked at him and his scowling ones looked back at her.

"Gene? Worried? All Gene cares about is winnin' n he doesn't care who gets hurt." He snapped at her and his head fell back into place.

"He does care, you're part of his team," She tried to reassure him but he just ignored her, "How about we beat him at his own game." Chris looked at her confused. "We can all gang up on him." A small smile crept across Chris's face. "Come on it'll make you feel better when he loses. Even better if I beat him because then he'll have lost to a girl." Chris chuckled and nodded.

"Ma'am let's bring the lion down."

XXXXX

"Gene we're having a snowball fight."Alex announced in his office. Gene looked smugly up at her and stood up.

"Well if you think you can take on the 'Gene Genie', though I remain undefeated." He spoke cockily. He knocked back a whiskey and pulled on his big black coat. When they left the office everyone was already outside.

As the pair entered the empty car park Alex ducked out the way as Gene was pelted with snow. The sight of Gene just standing there as the snow kept coming, made Alex fall into fits of laughter, which promptly snapped Gene from his daze. "Alex do I sense I've been set up?" Gene began running at her fists full of snow, she ran to but it was no use as he soon caught up. She squealed as he chased her around the car park, her heels slightly unsteady in the snow. His hands full of snow came at her face and she ended up on the floor with a mouthful of snow. Still laughing uncontrollably, she spat the snow at him. He continued to pelt his hysteria ridden DI as she rolled on the floor. In her attempt to fight back she grabbed at the snow and threw it at him but instead it just came back in her face which made him laugh too.

He sat next to her amongst the piles of snow and offered her his hip flask. Alex sipped the liquid, slightly warm from his body heat. The warmth brought a smile to her lips as well as making her more aware of just how cold her bottom was getting as the snow melted beneath her. She shivered slightly as the cold became more intense, but she didn't want to move. Gene must have noticed her shivers as he put his big warm arm around her slender shoulders, Alex inched closer so she could feel his warmth. She watched the team run around laughing, it was such a lovely scene. Plus she didn't think that half of CID did fun without masses of alcohol inside them. Alex suddenly felt a gentle breath on her cheek as Gene watched her, she tried to ignore it but he was so close to her a knowing her was looking at her made butterfly's dance in her stomach. "Bolls if you're cold we can go to Luigi's?"

Alex turned to look at him, his face just inches from her. Her eyes kept drifting to his lips, it took all the energy she had not to claim them. As she thought of kissing him, she smiled at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Gene decided rising to his feet and helping Alex to hers.

XXXXX

The two of them climbed out of the Quattro and stepped back into the snow. "Table for two I suppose?" Gene queried, smiling at her. He started to walk towards Luigi's; Alex pressed her lips together considering what to do. She grabbed his arm to stop him, and he turned to look at her.

"Do you want to come up stairs?" The words tumbled out of her mouth. She bit her lip wondering if she'd been too forward. "I need to get changed out of these clothes." She smiled hoping she had saved herself. Gene smiled back and walked towards her flat pulling Alex with him by his arm around her waist. She grinned inwardly, with anticipation.

At the top of the stairs, while she fumbled for the key Alex began chattering nervously. "Do you want to watch a film or something? I've got some wine, and if you're hungry I could make pasta." She kept chatting hoping the door would open soon. As soon as it did she whirled through the door shouting back at Gene, "I'll be back in a minute, just getting changed, help yourself to the wine."

Alex didn't want to look like she was trying to hard, so settled for a casual combination of tight jeans and a nice warm woolly jumper that just hung slightly off one shoulder. She brushed her hair to tame its frizz and reapplied her lipstick. Alex looked at her self in her full length mirror and added the finishing touches.

XXXXX

Gene stood in the doorway, having instructions shouted at him as he closed the door. He wandered nervously into her kitchen looking for the wine as her gathered his thoughts. He decided if this turned out to be some sort of date he wasn't going to go all the way, after all Gene has never been one to shag on the first date. He wondered whether he could keep this promise when it came to Alex. He poured two large glasses and took them into the living room. Next up the film he didn't want to get suck watching some chick flick when he could be watching something much more manly. He scanned the shelves while swigging his wine, she had; ET, An Officer and a Gentleman, Sophie's Choice, Grease among others. "Why couldn't she 'ave High Noon or somthin' decent?" He muttered.

"Pardon?" Alex said softly as she glided towards her wine. "Does Gene Hunt not approve of my film collection?" She smiled at him amused as she sat down.

"No he doesn't, it's full a girly sissy stuff." Gene proclaimed as he ran his fingers along the selection. Alex walked quietly towards him glass in hand, eyes on his, as the gap between them closed.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Alex whispered to him, her words so light they floated on her breath. Her heart raced, but she felt a certain reluctance in Gene's body language.

"How bout some more booze, I'll get some from Luigi's." Gene dashed fro before her and out the door, leaving Alex feeling rejected and with tears pricking in her eyes. The feeling grew and grew until she burst in to sobs, in her attempt to wipe the tears away her make up smudged down her face. Her back slid down the wall till she collapsed on the floor, head in her hands.

Alex began muttering to herself. "You stupid, stupid tart, he always said you were a tart and now you've gone and proved him right. Stupid, stupid girl. What's the matter with me? Throwing myself at Gene, god he's my DCI for Christ's sake!" She picked up her glass and poured its contents down her throat, to clear her mind. Alex picked herself up and stormed in to the bathroom and began rubbing franticly at her stained face. She swapped her tight jeans for leggings and her off the shoulder jumper a big sweatshirt. Alex pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, before returning to the lounge, switching on the TV and watching whatever happened to be on. She focused on the screen for if she lost that focus tears would threaten once again.

Alex had been so absorbed in her concentration, she hadn't noticed Gene slip back in until he was sat beside her. She chose to ignore his presence by keeping her eyes on the screen though she was very aware of his gaze on her face accompanied with his breath on her cheek. Despite her efforts to pay no attention to him, Alex could feel a blush burning slow at first. She could feel him shift a little closer, his figure awkward and nervous next to hers. A large yet gentle hand found her jaw followed by a thumb tracing her cheek. Gene's touch was much kinder than that of a man who terrorises criminals, so soft and light.

"Bolls, you alright?" Tears pricked in Alex's eyes knowing full well she wasn't _alright_. Alex reached to the table for her glass but Gene stopped her hand wrapping it in his own. "Bolls? Look at me." Alex's big eyes peered at him, tears welling in there corners. Gene studied Alex's expression unable to decipher her emotions. "Alex, what's the matter?"

She drew at long stunted breath, "Gene, I just feel so alone." Alex managed before falling into his chest. She was right she felt so alone, especially at Christmas, all her family so far away, no one to love and share the joy the Christmas. Christmas for Alex, in this world, was cold and emotional. Last year she took a gun from the station and considered putting it to her head but a vision of Molly stopped her, reminding her she had to fight. Yet here she was again facing the prospect of spending another Christmas alone.

Gene's strong arms held her safely, hoping to erase her loneliness. She sobbed into his shirt uncontrollably, like a terrified little girl. Alex to regain control of her self, she pushed away from his grasp and leant on the sofa, wiping away the tears with her forefingers. Once her tears were safely out of the way, Alex watched Gene pull a small black box from his jacket pocket. "Not very good with Christmas presents, Shaz 'elped me out." He handed her the box.

The little box sat in Alex's palm teasing her to open it. She could feel Gene shift uneasily next to her as her fingers lifted the lid. Her eyes met the shining heart pendent with the word 'unbreakable' engraved onto its surface. Alex leapt to her feet walking towards her kitchen mumbling, "You probably need to go, it's Christmas tomorrow and I expect you'll be driving to Manchester."

"Manchester? The only thing in bloody Manchester Bolly is my ex-wife, why would I be goin' there?" Gene watched her facing the corner in the kitchen bracing herself on the unit, her back to both Gene and the gift. "Bolls." Alex turned blinking back the tears. Gene's hand snaked round her waist while the other held her neck, her pulled her close. There faces were mere millimetres apart, noses almost touching. He held her there allowing Alex to pull away if she wished, which she didn't. Alex seized the opportunity and closed the gap between them allowing there lips to touch. Alex moved her hand to his chest to feel his beating heart, so strong and passionate.

They released each others lips but stayed close, "You don't want me to go do you?" Gene tease Alex. She simply claimed his lips once more.

XXXXX

She lay in his arms so peaceful and delicate. She began to stir and her beautiful big eyes dozily opened. "Happy Christmas Bolly." He smiled at her before kissing her smooth forehead.

"Happy Christmas Gene."


End file.
